<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Circles by AzureDiamondz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932051">Circles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz'>AzureDiamondz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,342</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDiamondz/pseuds/AzureDiamondz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>  After Wendy and Stan get into an argument that leads to their breakup, Kyle goes to his super best friend who needs him more than ever. When he admits to Stan his true feelings, will Stan reject his ushanka wearing friend? Will he realize that he's been running in circles his whole life? Will he make a change and start walking in a straight line with the one who has been there for him? Find out below!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski &amp; Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction I've written. I recently got into Style and think it's the most adorable ship. Two best friends that are there for each other no matter what turn lovers. Leave any comments or any suggestions down below. Again sorry if there's any errors, as it's my first story, but I appreciate the feedback.<br/>Disclaimer: South Park and its characters are owned by Matt Stone and Trey Parker and Comedy Central.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>  That feeling of betrayal, of disbelief and shock. Everything hitting the blue-eyed, raven haired teen known as Stan Marsh was crippling him. Like his heart had been crushed into two. Stan was known as one of the hottest boys at South Park High School. Any girl would admit they wanted him in bed, a perfect, muscular body thanks to being the quarterback of the South Park Cows. All those girls, and he chose her. Wendy Testaburger, one of the more popular girls at school, uptight, and peppy. Anyone would say they were the perfect couple, that they go together. However, when he walked in on her, sucking face with another boy at her locker, he knew those were all just 80s tropes. Lies.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>     "Wendy?" He questioned softly, looking at her in disbelief.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>     "Stan!? This isn't what it looks like!" She exclaimed desperately.</p><p> </p><p>     "How could you?" Was all he could get out, his voice broken, refusing to shed tears, he clenched his eyes tight.<br/>
   </p><p> </p><p>     "I'm sorry Stan! I don't know what happened! He was sweet and treated me like a gentleman, and the next thing I know we were kissing and making out! I don't know what happened between us." The raven-haired beauty cried out, not even noticing the boy she was kissing had already fled the scene.</p><p> </p><p>     "How could you Wendy? Everything I've done for you, everything I've given you, and this is how you repay me? You cheat on me?" Stan yelled out angrily.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yess! I'm so sorry. I promise you, we didn't do anything and I have no feelings for him. It was a moment of weakness and I'm sorry. Please, forgive me!" Wendy sobbed, desperately trying to get her boyfriend to forgive her.</p><p> </p><p>     Stan knew better than to fall for her tricks again. This time, he was done. Done lying to himself, done trying to please a girl who didn't love him, who he didn't really love back.<br/>
Classmates gathered around, staring at the raven haired couple, some in surprise and some in slight anger. One of these in slight anger was a certain, red headed Jew in a green ushanka. Kyle Broflovski stood by their other two friends, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick. He was angered at the fact that that bitch would do this and hurt the boy he loved. Yes. That's right. Kyle had long come to terms with the fact he loved his Super Best Friend, Stanley Marsh. He wouldn't tell anyone else that, but he couldn't deny it anymore. Years and years of their friendship staying strong, being close to Stan filled him with warmth, looking into his cool blue eyes made his heart jump, hearing his voice made him feel butterflies. But the scene playing out in front of them, in front of a bunch of classmates, this wasn't the Stan he loved. This was his best friend, hurt and betrayed, tired of being stepped on and lied too, and he hated it all.</p><p> </p><p>     "No." Stan whispered so that only Wendy could hear.</p><p> </p><p>     "What?"</p><p> </p><p>     "I said no! I've done everything I could to be the perfect boyfriend for you. I cut time away from my friends, I supported you here in school and I showed up to all your Volleyball games and debates. I stayed up making sure you were okay and risking my own ass. I showered you in love and affection, being right by your side, and you decide the best course of action was to cheat on me. After all the years we've been through together, did they not mean anything?" He explained calmly. Stan set his foot down, he wasn't having her lies, her manipulation wasn't working this time.</p><p> </p><p>     "Of course they did Stan! You know that. I'll do anything to make it up to you. Just please! Please!" Wendy cried out, grabbing his red letterman jacket and crying into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>     The sight of the raven haired beauty sobbing into his jacket would've worked before on the young man, but not anymore. He had known that was one of her ways to get you to feel sympathy and he wasn't feeling anything but hurt, betrayal, deceit. He put his hands on her shoulders, and gently pushed her off, lifting her head with a finger on her chin, staring deep with his cool blue eyes into her warm brown ones. She stared back and saw something she never saw before, his once cool, calm ocean eyes, were now empty, cold, lifeless, like staring into ice.</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm done with you Wendy. I love you as a person, but I don't love you anymore. You've broken me so many times and I don't deserve it. I thought you were the one for me after everything we've been through, but I guess I was lying to myself the whole time. Goodbye Wendy, maybe you can find someone else to use." He said coldly, emotionless. He turned around facing a crowd of students, ready to leave her in her own guilt.</p><p> </p><p>     "Fine! Go and cry to your boyfriend Kyle for all I care! I hope you and that dirty kike are happy!" She yelled out angrily, but she quickly regretted those words as soon as she saw him turn around, a fire in his eyes that held fury, wrath.</p><p> </p><p>     Kyle felt immense anger at that exclamation. He would have intervened, he would have lashed out at the slut who broke his friend, who used and manipulated him. Before he could, however, the young raven-haired man, quickly fired back with such anger and contempt, that he felt a shiver run down his back.</p><p> </p><p>     "Don't you fucking dare talk about Kyle like that? He has been there for me and supported me my whole life, something you couldn't even do. Although you demanded I spend less time with him, he's always reached out to me to make sure I was okay, and I've always checked on him. He's shown me more compassion than you ever have. You know what, I take back what I said, I don't love you as a person anymore. You're corrupt and I can't take your toxicity anymore! Fuck you Wendy!" He barked with such ferocity. He quickly turned back, leaving her in silence. Some of the classmates looked at her with disappointment, anger, and disgust.</p><p> </p><p>     Stan walked away, catching the eyes of the 3 close friends he had. Kenny simply nodded, his hood down, showing his blonde locks, Eric gave him a grin, and Kyle gave him a thumbs up. He nodded back at them, and quickly walked to his first class.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>     "Finally! That pussy broke up with her. Now we won't have to hear their annoying flirting everytime." The chubbier teen remarked rudely.</p><p> </p><p>     "I don't know. I thought it was kinda sweet ya know? Like two lovesick teens, hehe. Oh well." The teen in the orange parka interjected. "What do you think Kyle?"</p><p> </p><p>     "<em>Finally, maybe I can tell him how I feel now. But first, he needs his best friend to be there for him</em>." Kyle thought, clutching his textbooks in his hand, before walking off,  joining the rest of their classmates, quickly scattering around as the school bell rung, signaling the beginning of a long day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>     Lunch ended up being just as awkward as anyone thought it would be. After the breakup, Stan was not as receptive as he usually was, and Kyle was eyeing his SBF with concern. Kenny and Cartman were looking between both of them, exchanging a look at the end.</p><p> </p><p>     "One of you fags going to speak up, or are we just going to sit in silence the whole fucking day?" Eric grumbled, irritated. He received an elbow from Kenny who shook his head.<br/>
 </p><p> </p><p>     "I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to bum you out. It's just, I thought we were actually fine. I know we weren't the best couple, but I thought this was the first time where we would actually stay together. I tried, I put everything into it, but I guess it wasn't enough." Stan explained glumly, not even taking his eyes off the table.</p><p> </p><p>     "No worries dude. I understand why you're like this. She didn't deserve you." Kyle replied, putting his hand on one of Stan's arms that were crossed on the table.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thanks dude. Hey, want to come over today? We can hang out like old times." The raven haired teen asked, a small smile spread on his face.</p><p> </p><p>      "Sorry, my mom's been ragging on me about my homework. My AP classes are killing me." The ginger replied, remorsefully. He noticed the sudden smile drop on his best friends face and it killed him.</p><p> </p><p>      The two stared at different sides of the cafeteria before being interrupted by a loud gagging noise.</p><p> </p><p>     "GAHHH! Oh fuck! You two homos are going to get me fucking sick. I almost threw up! "Their larger teen boomed, pointing a finger towards his mouth. The perverted teen to his left snickering.</p><p> </p><p>     "SHUT THE FUCK UP FATASS!" was the last thing Stan heard before drowning out their screams. He knew it would go back and forth between the two, so he just got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>     "Wait! Hey Stan, dude, where are you going?" He heard Kyle asked, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>     "It's cool guys. I'm just going to head home."</p><p> </p><p>     "In the middle of school? It's barely 12:30. We still have like 2 hours left." Kenny questioned, looking at Stan with squinted eyes.</p><p> </p><p>     "'I'll just tell my parents I wasn't feeling good. I just can't be at school right now. See you guys tomorrow." With his backpack slung over his right shoulder, he walked out the cafeteria doors.</p><p> </p><p>     "What the hell was that about? He just ups and leaves? Meh, better for us since he won't be killing the mood anymore." That comment from Cartman caused the red haired teen to jab him with a mean right hook.</p><p> </p><p>     "SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY! Your friend obviously doesn't feel good and that's what you say? Fuck you!" Kyle screamed, causing most of the other kids to look at him. He didn't care, he was sick and tired of Cartman acting like he didn't care. He walked off to chase after his friend.</p><p> </p><p>     "Jesus. That hurt. Fuck was that for?"</p><p> </p><p>     "Honestly dude. You need to learn when to keep your mouth shut." Kenny said quietly before leaving to join another blonde sitting alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confession</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Stan leaves, Kyle is unsuccessful to reach him in time, but when school is out, he finds out a secret about his Super Best Friend he never knew. He or never, he confesses to his friend his true feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So actually I got the title from the Post Malone song "Circles" and kind of thought it felt good for a Stan/Kyle fanfic where Stan and Wendy break up and it's just a cycle. I got inspired by that song to write this fanfic, and there's a little big of a song that I just thought up of off the top of my head in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     The final bell had rung for school, all of the kids had separated for their day off. The weekend was just around the corner, and that meant parties and slacking off for most, while others had homework or had to study. One particular redhead however, had something completely different on his mind. Kyle was unable to reach Stan in time after he ditched school during lunch and watched him drive off home. So that's where he went. Walking home past the familiar streets, Kyle realized how small this town was.</p><p> </p><p>     "Goddammit Stan, answer your texts." He grumbled as he put his phone in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>.    Stan hadn't answered any texts Kyle sent his way, almost like he was avoiding him, and he didn't like that one bit.</p><p> </p><p>     "<em>Was he drinking his sorrows away? No</em>, <em>he quit drinking a couple years ago. Was he...No! Stan I swear to.."</em>Kyle thought as he rushed to his best friends house that he still lived next too.</p><p> </p><p>     Pounding on the door furiously, he waited until the door swung open.</p><p> </p><p>     "What? Oh Kyle, hello. I wasn't expecting you. Stan is upstairs in his room, although he hasn't come out or answered me when I tried getting him to talk, he told me he wasn't feeling good. I'll have to talk to him later. Come on in." Sharon Marsh, Stan's mother, rambled on, letting the Jewish boy enter.</p><p> </p><p>     "Thanks Mrs. Marsh. I know why Stan isn't feeling good, but I'll let him tell you why. Can I try to get him to come out?" </p><p> </p><p>     "Why of course, I'm not stopping you. I'll be making dinner."</p><p> </p><p>     As Kyle ascended the stairs and turned towards the familiar door he's known his whole life, he heard a slight humming sound coming from the other end. Putting his ear up to the door, he swear he could hear Stan...singing? That can't be right. Testing the waters, he slowly opened the door, unlocked surprisingly, and he saw the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>     Stan Marsh, famous quarterback for the South Park Cows Highschool Football team, known ladies man, and overall most handsome kid in school, playing an acoustic guitar. He didn't want to spoil this moment, and just stared in awe as he watched his Super Best Friend expertly strum the strings, making a wonderful, serene sound, but when Stan opened his mouth to sing, still oblivious to his secret being exposed, Kyle knew that Stan's voice, was way more beautiful than any guitar strum, or piano key ever played.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I've just been running in circles my whole life.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Didn't know where to go, felt trapped in my mind.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Stuck in an endless loop. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tell me: "Are you telling the truth?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Do you even love me?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Would you stick by my side for eternity?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Your smile lit up my world.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thought you were the most beautiful girl.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But now I see you were just wearing a mask.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So now I turn to that silver flask.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don't want to think about you anymore.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>So I drink myself until I collapse on the floor.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Think I found someone new.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And I'm feeling way better without you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I found someone new I adore.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I'm not running circles anymore."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>     "Woah."</p><p> </p><p>     "What the..Kyle?" </p><p> </p><p>     Stan frantically tried to put his guitar aside, blushing all the while.</p><p> </p><p>     "How long were you standing there?" He asked nervously. "<em>Shit, how could he have been so careless and forgot to lock the</em><em> door."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Long enough to know you have a wonderful voice." Closing and locking the door behind him, Kyle moved to the bed to sit beside his best friend, who sheepishly tried to look away. "I don't understand, you can play guitar, and sing wonderfully. You've never told me, hell I've never seen you or heard you talk about it at all."</p><p> </p><p>     "Yea well. It was a secret, I didn't want anybody finding out." Stan explained, angry at himself.</p><p> </p><p>     "Why? Why would you let this be a secret? You have a talent Stan, a real good one."</p><p> </p><p>     "You think everyone would look at me the same If they knew I played guitar. 'Look, there goes that quarterback that plays guitar, what a pussy?' Hell, my own dad would flip If he found out."</p><p> </p><p>     "You shouldn't let others dictate what you can or can't do dude. If you love doing something, don't let anyone stop you, and If you don't like doing another thing, then fuck it, quit and find something else." Kyle rationalized, looking Stan in the eye smiling at him. He could get lost in those sapphire eyes.</p><p>     "You're smart, you know that Kyle? Thanks dude, I needed that." Stan laughed, wrapping his arm around the shoulders of his friend.</p><p> </p><p>     "I thought the worst ya know? When you didn't respond back, I thought you had relapsed and gone back to drinking again,, or back to...hurting yourself. I nearly cried. I never want to see you like that again, it broke me when I saw you the first time like that." Kyle admitted softly, shedding tears.</p><p> </p><p>     "Dude...no. I mean, I only really drink at parties, but only like one or two beers, that's all. I've learned to limit myself and control how much and what I drink. Rehab helped me with that, and as far as doing that again. No, never. I'm not that hurt anymore. The scars may never go away, but I won't let them bring me down."</p><p>  </p><p>     "I just feel like I failed you. When you got diagnosed with cynicism as a kid, to when I found that bottle in your dresser during a sleepover after all that, to even during your lowest point. I wasn't there for you. I'm a horrible friend." Kyle looked down, ashamed of himself, shedding tears of angst, sorrow and regret, hands shaking. He felt like walking out that door and never coming back, never talk to Stan again. All those thoughts were quickly extinguished, when said raven-haired boy wrapped him in an bear hug, wrapping both his arms around the Jewish boys shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>     "Don't...just don't Kyle. You're not a horrible friend, you're my Super Best Friend. I wouldn't be here without you. I need you in my life, now more than ever." Stan whispered softly, his voice soothing the redhead, his red curls brushing alongside Stan's ear.</p><p> </p><p>     "Stan...please. I need to tell you something, something I've been meaning to say."</p><p> </p><p>     "Go on dude, Im here."</p><p> </p><p>     Taking a deep breath, Kyle looked Stan directly in the eye and spoke.</p><p>    "Stan, I've known you since we were babies, and I've been your best friend since then. We've been through so much together. We've literally been almost killed more times than I can count. Not once, did we ever stop being friends, not once did I regret staying by your side. I've been with you as your Super Best Friend, but for awhile, I wanted to be more than that. I've been so jealous of Wendy because you were able to see her in a way you'd never see me. I...I love you Stan, not as a brother, not as a best friend, but as a Super Best Boyfriend, with all my heart. I love you Stan Marsh." So much heart, so much emotion was put into that explanation by Kyle. So much so that the other boy was left speechless.</p><p> </p><p>     "You okay dude?"</p><p> </p><p>     "I'm so sorry dude. I never knew you thought this way before." Stan said, scratching the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p>     "I've thought this way for awhile Stan. I understand If you haven't, or don't feel the same way " Kyle looked away, ready to leave and wallow in rejection. It never came though, as Stan unexpectedly titled Kyle's chin with his two fingers, and pressed his lips softly to the boy sitting across from him. </p><p> </p><p>     Kyle's eyed bulged open, not expecting this, before moaning in his best friends mouth,, experimenting, he decided to stick in tongue inside, as their tongued battled for dominance, giggling and kissing each other, Stan fell on top of Kyle on the bed, hands on both sides of his face,  knees in between the redheads legs, breathing heavily to get some needed oxygen.</p><p> </p><p>     "Oh I feel the same way dude, at least, I've given it some thought." Stan smiled down at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>     "So you're just not going to tell me these things huh?" Kyle asked, faking irritation.</p><p> </p><p>     "Yea, keeps you in suspense that way. Besides, I love it when you get all riled up and heated. You look hotter like that." Stan remarked before going back down and sucking Kyle's neck.</p><p> </p><p>     "Ohhh..Staaann!! Right...there!!" That moan was pretty loud, and Stan's mom may have heard it, but at this point, who cares? All that mattered to them, was they had each other, and no one could take that away.</p><p> </p><p>     "So, are we Super Best Boyfriends?" Kyle asked anxiously.</p><p> </p><p>     "I thought that was definite when I just made you moan and kissed you, but If you want the less naughty version, then yes, we are Super Best Boyfriends." Stan replied, kissing Kyle again.</p><p> </p><p>     "Good, because there's a party tomorrow at Token's house and I'm going to take my boyfriend and have some fun."</p><p> </p><p>     "Great, and I'll take my hot boyfriend and show everyone that he's mine. Show everyone that I found the one for me." </p><p> </p><p>     "Great. Sounds like a plan dude. Are you sure you're okay though. That breakup was pretty rough." Kyle reassured his now boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>     "I feel great. I'm finally not running in circles anymore!" Stan laughed as he went back to kiss his boyfriend, and start a new relationship with the one person who he could be with forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here we are, I was going to make this a one-shot, but decided why not and make it two chapters. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this little fanfic, and they'll be more from me soon. Thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>